Jaime Schanbacher
Name: Jaime Elizabeth Schanbacher Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Archery, Drawing, Gaming, Swimming Appearance: '''Jaime Schanbacher is somewhat short for her age, being five feet two inches tall, and weighing 107 pounds, giving her a slim figure. Her straight hair is dirty blond and goes down to her shoulders and is normally worn loose and without bangs. Her oval face has a small, centered nose, and green eyes, which sit below thin, unstyled eyebrows. Her eyelashes are fine, and as such are mostly visible only when her eyes are closed. Her skin is light due to her Caucasian heritage, and she does not normally wear makeup, allowing the odd blemish on her face to show. She has two traditional piercings on each earlobe, each of which are commonly filled with a silver metal stud and a silver metal hoop earring, as well as a navel piercing. Her thin, downturned lips are normally in a slight frown, however this is simply due to that being her natural facial expression, as opposed to being indicative of any mood, and sit in between relatively low cheekbones. Jaime wears comfortable clothing, mainly Converse sneakers, dark straight jeans and T-shirts which have a design on them from various science fiction franchises, mainly Mass Effect and Battlestar Galactica. On the day of the trip, Jaime was wearing a black short-sleeved Battlestar Galactica T-shirt with a drawing of the spinal column in red, resembling the glowing spinal columns of the Cylons in the 2004 version of Battlestar Galactica. Over the T-shirt, she wore a black N7 Mass Effect sweatshirt. She was also wearing a pair of Levi's 505 straight leg jeans, as well as white socks and red Converse sneakers. '''Biography: Jaime Schanbacher was born on May 18th, 1998 in Morristown, New Jersey to father James and mother Janice. Her father is an insurance salesman and her mother is an alternative medicine pharmacist. She is the youngest of three - junior to sister Jennifer, who is fourteen years older than Jaime and John, who is eight years older. When Jaime was in elementary school, she was quite shy, choosing to only talk to a couple other people. She was good at most subjects, with the exception of math, which confused and irritated her, even when she got help from her parents and teachers. Jaime also had a habit of getting into minor arguments with teachers due to her stubborn nature, which would occur once every one or two months. While Jaime followed most rules to her best effort and attempted to get clarification on more esoteric rules, if she found a rule or ruling to be unreasonable, Jaime would not follow it until she faced punishment. This was a constant subject during parent-teacher conferences, and gave Jaime a reputation as a rebel among the teachers who risked facing harsher penalties for her actions as time went on, as she was very rarely right enough for any authority figure to intervene on Jaime's behalf. As a child, one of the things that Jaime was drawn to most was oceans and the water. When her parents got her swimming lessons at the age of six, she was very happy and very willingly learned how to properly swim. As she got better, she would commonly go to a lake or pool to go swimming when she could get her parents to go with her on the weekends, loving how it felt when she dove in. When at the pool, she would commonly swim laps if alone, or play with any friends she was with. When she couldn't go to the pool, she would sometimes allow her mind to wander and draw with colored pencils, with a slow but steady rise in skill. At other times, she would listen to rock music from the 1970s and 1980s or play action-oriented video game on her brother's Playstation 3, such as Assassin's Creed, The Elder Scrolls, or BioShock, which she would play for a few hours on the weekends, giving herself a decent proficiency in those games. These hobbies continued into middle school, where she also became interested in target archery, which she learned through her father with his 40 pound draw compound bow. While it was difficult as first, archery did grow on Jaime, to the point where she would shoot at targets in her backyard and at the nearest range on the weekends of the colder months under supervision, either with her father's bow and assistance, or with a 22-pound compound bow. When shooting, she would relax, take her time and concentrate when shooting off arrows. She has never considered competing, as she simply shoots to relax, as when she draws in her sketchbook. When Jaime was in seventh grade, her maternal grandmother Bessie suffered a stroke. While she survived, it left her disabled. Jaime and her parents therefore moved to live with Bessie at Bessie's home in Kingman over the summer to help care for her. Jaime's father was able to take a better paying job in nearby Bullhead City to pay the living costs of his family, which he could not find in New Jersey. Even though Jaime understood why the relocation was taking place, she went very reluctantly, as the sudden upheaval and added responsibilities were not something that she had planned for or desired. Jaime's brother and sister, having their own jobs, did not move to Kingman. When Jaime started high school at Cochise, she fell in with a small group of music lovers, due to a similar taste in rock music. Her wit, sarcasm, snark, and opinionated nature regarding authority helped her bond with the group further. She hung out with them mostly during school hours and on the weekends, as during the week, she had to, on top of her schoolwork, take care of her grandmother, who suffered from limited mobility, while her parents were still at work. Jaime's parents also made Jaime learn first aid, in case Bessie ended up getting hurt. While Bessie did not get injured, Jaime still kept up on her first aid, partially because of the importance of the task should the need arise, and partially because her parents continued urging her to do so. During the week, whenever she had free time, she would draw various pictures in a sketchbook that were mostly based off photographs or whatever she saw outside using colored pencils, or shoot her bow at some targets in her backyard, doing both in order to relax herself and clear her mind. With her drawing, she doesn't see herself as having a specific influence, but her attempt at making her drawings as close to the base photographs shows her preferred style of photorealism. In school, she did well in most of her subjects, with the exception of math, where she required a bit of tutoring to get herself up to speed. Like in grade school and middle school, she had issues with teachers that were disrespectful or enforced unreasonable rules, and would debate them with the teacher. However, she was able to restrain herself more than when she was in elementary school, and when she did protest, she would attempt to be more respectful to the teachers in question, and, irrespective of her reasoning or evidence, drop the matter if she could not convince the teacher to see her way and grudgingly follow the rule. This was due to her realizing that most of the time, the authority figures were right - either because they knew what they were doing, or because said authority figures had the power to be "right." Currently, Jaime gets a high B or low A academically in most of her subjects, although her grades in math are achieved with more difficulty, as she still is confused by some mathematical concepts, and requires help to understand those concepts. This is irritating to her, as she is much more easily able to understand other subjects, and she does not understand why she does not understand math. The exception to her average is in art, where she consistently gets top grades. Due to her rebellious nature, which still comes out sparingly, teachers do keep an eye on her. Due to her responsibilities at home, Jaime does not partake in any extracurricular activities. When she has free time, she is hanging out with her friends, and tries to go swimming at the local pool when she can relax and cool off. When Jaime is around, her opinionated nature has caused her to be a leader of sorts, if only because she will passionately argue a point if she thinks she is right, although she is a little better when it comes to admitting that she may be wrong when she's around her friends. If she can not go to the pool, she will play video games with them online on her PlayStation 4, mainly the Dark Souls games, Diablo III, or the Elder Scrolls Online, which she likes for its open ended gameplay. If she is alone, Jaime will listen to her music, copy photos into her sketchbook, or shoot her bow on her own to relax and refocus herself. Currently, Jaime isolates and distances herself a little from her parents and is somewhat secretive around them, although this is due to teenage rebellion as opposed to any real stressors on the relationship or Jaime performing any undesirable activities. Because of the age difference, she isn't very close to her siblings. She talks to her grandmother when she is taking care her, and they get along decently well. Currently, Jaime does not know what exactly she wants to do for a career, but she is considering going into nursing, given how she sees what she is doing for her grandmother as hospice care. Advantages: Due to her practice in archery and drawing, she does have good focus. She also has a basic knowledge of first aid, a holdover from when her parents made her learn to ensure her grandmother's health. Her practice swimming has given her good endurance. Disadvantages: Her mouth could get her into trouble with an attacker that might otherwise leave her alone. Related to that is that she still sometimes does not think things completely through before doing or saying something. She is also very stubborn, and would rather continue with a bad plan than admit that she is wrong. Designated Number: Female student No. 016 --- Designated Weapon: Calculator Conclusion: Maybe with a better draw I'd give this girl a chance, but right now I'd say her number's up. You can't argue your way out of getting shot in the face. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'decoy73 '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Brendan Harte 'Collected Weapons: '''Calculator (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Amanda Tan, Emma Luz, Lucilly Peterson 'Enemies: 'Brendan Harte 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jamie's angry outburst drew the attention of Amanda Tan, Lucilly Peterson, and Emma Luz when she entered the water treatment room. Amanda's gun threatened Jamie, and she demanded it be put away, which it was. After the source of her offense was removed Jamie settled in, suggesting they hunker down. The other girls however, were more inclined to seek shelter elsewhere after inspecting their supplies. Jamie followed, unimpressed but with little other choice. They ascended the asylum, finding the intensive care wards on the second floor. Lucilly had found blood and subsequently panicked and run off, this left Amanda to find her. Emma stayed with Jaime, and they considered possible allies and enemies. Jamie also left a message for the camera, an uncouth one for the terrorists. Eventually, Amanda returned with Lucilly and they found shelter, having not found the source of the blood. They hid away in that room until Day 3, not willing to explore further for fear of the danger. Nobody Jaime cared about had died so she wasn't personally bothered, but the others were restless and made plans to leave and explore, and Jaime noncommittally followed. Amanda led the way to the pub, where they found the corpse of Tessa Mabel Cole and found a living Kaitlyn Greene pilfering her supplies. Kaitlyn offered to share, and Jaime immediately stepped forward to the offer when the rest of her allies were more hesitant. Kaitlyn provided them with some additional goods, but got defensive when she found Tessa's former weapon, an explosive device. Kait pointed her gun at them, to reinforce that the weapon was hers. Besides that moment of tension the supplies were divided, and they cleaned the pub of Tessa's corpse out of the pub before taking residence for the night, where Jamie had a dream of being rescued. Much to her annoyance however, she woke up, and the issue only became more difficult as announcements declared Kaitlyn a murderer. She'd abandoned them, and as Amanda called the lot of them together Jaime made it clear she was now willing to consider violence against Kait. The planning stalled out, as Emma and Amanda failed to make headway. They then realized that Lucilly had abandoned them before they'd woken, and Amanda also began to freak out from the mounting stress and she fled. Emma tried to run after Amanda, Jamie more casually followed. By Day 6 announcements their reduced group had spent a few days wandering aimlessly, scavenging without purpose. Jaime told a story from her life back home that Emma paid little attention to, up until announcements broke through and Emma began to freak out as she'd lost another of her cousins. Jamie had no idea how to comfort Emma, but tried. Emma was torn, unsure of how to proceed when it came to confronting the island's killers, Jaime made her position clear, that she was very willing to resort to violence, despite Emma's attempts to moralize in another direction. Their conversation went nowhere as Jaime was obstinate, and eventually Emma began to run away, unnerved, leaving Jaime alone. Come Day 7 multiple killers Jaime had been prepared to ward off were dead, but so were her allies Lucilly, and Amanda had turned killer. Jaime tried to wander into the storage closet, but a rapid series of unseen gun exchanges between Alessio Rigano and Caedyn Miller quickly had Jaime retreating. She spent most of the day until Day 8 running, getting as far away from the asylum as she could, until she exhausted herself. She found Brendan Harte and Alba Reyes after barging into a room looking for a place to rest. Brendan held her at gunpoint while they established her motive, but Jaime did not care remotely, she demanded he stop pointing the gun at her and let her pass. Jaime got physically violent, trying to put the gun away, Brendan's willingness to be patient evaporated as they both stubbornly argued until Jaime tried to ignore him and enter the room anyways. He shot her in the back, adrenaline kicked in and Jaime recovered and tried to fight back, but that merely earned another shot, this one lethal, Jaime going down as the fight left her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Outright can't argue at all apparently. ''- Trent Camden '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Let me guess. If we find Kaitlyn again, we drop kick her ass."'' -- After learning Kaitlyn was a killer. "Uh, there there? She'll get what's coming to her?" -- Her attempt to comfort Emma after they learn Isabel Ramirez and Lily Caldwell had killed Emma's cousin Eliza Luz. "Yes, we would be better than her. She's likely trying to kill us, for the crime of being around her. We're just trying to not die. At this rate, if I stepped on her neck while she was sleeping, it would be still self defense, because if she saw us moving away from her, she'd kill us dead." -- How Jaime sees the morality of her range of options for reacting to killers. Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Jaime, in chronological order: V6: *You Could Have A Dream About Losing Your Friends *Notes from an Even Smaller Island *The Greatest Sideshow on Earth *...Lose a Hand *Takao *Que sera, sera Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jaime Schanbacher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students